


Modern Weaponry

by outlier



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/pseuds/outlier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing was, they were in imminent danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Weaponry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme on DW. The prompt was: sex pollen

The thing was, they were in imminent danger.

“We can’t…” Myka said, even as she pushed HG against the wall and began to grind against her. “We have to…”

HG whimpered. “If we are caught unawares…”

Myka could have guessed how HG might have finished that sentence, but it was entirely too difficult to think with HG’s tongue licking at her lower lip. She pulled away with a groan, flexing her hand around the Tesla. “She’ll be here any minute.”

If only Myka didn’t have such enchanting cleavage, HG thought. If only she would stop wearing those dashing leather jackets and tight pants. If only she could push those tight pants down to Myka’s ankles, climb in between her legs, and put her tongue to good use.

“HG,” Myka said breathlessly, prompting HG to realize she was cupping Myka’s ass. “She has George S. Patton’s swagger stick. If she makes it onto base grounds, she’ll be able to commandeer a battalion against anyone she chooses.”

It did indeed sound very dangerous, HG noted, as she gave Myka’s ass a squeeze.

“And we… god, I want to fuck you. I want my fingers inside of you. I want your legs around my waist. I want you to scream my name so loudly they can hear it in Wisconsin.” Myka paused and blinked, as if shocked by what she’d just said. She shook her head, and tried not to notice that HG’s hand was moving its way from back to front. “Do you think there might be some truth to the rumor that the Army was working on bioweapons that were supposed to make soldiers so horny they forgot about fighting?”

HG shrugged. “That’s ridiculous. How would you even deliver such a weapon?”

Myka had sudden thoughts about just how much she would like to deliver her, uh, weapon.

She pushed HG away from her, only vaguely aware that her pants were now unbuttoned. “I’m serious, HG. This is a serious threat to national security, and we need to act like professionals.”

HG simply smiled at her. “Of course, darling,” she said, and very deliberately dropped her Tesla. “Oh my,” she continued, turning around so that she was facing away from Myka, and bent over slowly – very slowly – at the waist to retrieve it, “it appears I’m terribly clumsy tonight. I must have slippery fingers.”

It shouldn’t take that long to retrieve a Tesla, Myka noted, as she bit down on her bottom lip. All she’d have to do is give HG’s pants a little tug, have her spread her legs just a teensy bit wider, and she could be…

“Are you hot?” HG asked, finally upright again. She pulled at a button on her blouse, and Myka watched as the shadow between her breasts lengthened. “It’s so terribly hot out tonight.”

It was, Myka thought, pushing her jacket over her shoulders and letting it fall carelessly to the ground. She was burning up, and maybe it would be a good idea if she followed HG’s example and removed some of her layers. In fact, maybe she should remove all of them.

“Could you help me with this?” HG asked, having moved onto her second button. “I can’t seem…”

Her words disappeared into Myka’s mouth. Myka was so very strong. Surprisingly strong, really, and the way she’d caught HG’s weight as HG leapt up to encircle her legs around Myka’s waist was admirable. Now they only needed to find a convenient wall.

“The girls in my day were all a bit more delicate than you,” HG said appreciatively, running her hands across Myka’s shoulders and down her biceps. “I have to admit, I can certainly appreciate the side benefits of increased female participation in athletics.”

A wicked smile crept across Myka’s face. “You should see me serve.”

HG had a feeling that the reference was escaping her, but she didn’t particularly care. The visual Myka’s words had brought to mind were undoubtedly far more enticing.

“I wasn’t aware it was an interest of yours,” HG said, hand slipping inside Myka’s shirt to find her breast, “but I’m willing to be accommodating.” For a moment, clarity sharpened her thoughts. “Although perhaps we should wait until after the artifact has been retrieved.”

The hands under the thighs disappeared abruptly, and HG only managed to retain any form of balance by clinging desperately to Myka’s shoulders.

“HG, the artifact,” Myka said, expression pained. “What are we doing? We have to stay focused. You have to go somewhere over there. Somewhere not close to me.”

HG looked off into the darkness, where Myka was gesturing.

“By myself?” Her hurt expression transformed into something devilish. “Why, Myka, I am learning so much about you tonight. Would you like to stay over here and watch? I’m happy to pretend I’m all alone in my room, thinking of you.”

Myka swallowed hard. “Do you do that?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Myka was nodding yes when a voice in the darkness startled them both. “I know I don’t know you and this request might seem a bit forward, but would you mind if I joined you?”

The woman who stepped out of the darkness of the forest and into the perimeter light was making a bee-line straight for them, shirt already halfway unbuttoned.

“I beg your pardon?” HG asked, though she sounded more intrigued than scandalized.

“I wouldn’t be able to stay long,” the woman said apologetically. “I have something important to do.”

HG turned the full force of her seductive smile on the stranger. Myka’s jealousy spiked immediately.

“Then we shouldn’t waste time.”

HG was going to kiss the woman, Myka thought. She was going to walk right up to her and kiss her, and she hadn’t signed up for any threesomes. She might not say no to one, but she’d had other thoughts in mind.

“Myka, don’t dawdle,” HG chided.

And then she aimed her Tesla at the newcomer and fired.

“Is this what we were looking for?” she asked, plucking a short, thin stick out of a pocket on the woman’s tactical pants.

A moment later, and the artifact was bagged and tagged. The woman was cuffed and out for at least another ten minutes. Plenty of time, Myka decided.

She dropped her Tesla carefully. “Oops,” she said, and bent to retrieve it.

HG had always been a quick study. “You should be more careful,” she said, already working to pull Myka’s conveniently unzipped jeans over her hips. “Those things can be very dangerous.”

Myka looked up at her from over the curve of her shoulder as she slowly sank to her knees. “Maybe you should show me the proper way to handle sensitive equipment.”

At any other time, Myka would have been ashamed of herself for delivering such a painfully awkward invitation. This wasn’t one such time.

“Oh, I believe this demonstration will need to be very hands-on, Agent Bering,” HG replied, sinking down to her knees behind Myka. Her hand slid along Myka’s spine, urging her over, and Myka found herself with her elbows cushioned by soft grass.

When HG’s fingers slid into her from behind, Myka nearly moaned. She was on her hands and knees in the grass outside of a suspiciously silent Army base, jeans and underwear shoved down to mid-thigh, with an unconscious perp passed out not ten feet away.

“Oh, my,” HG said, as her fingers slid in easily. “I see you’ve been anticipating this lesson.”

Myka was beyond caring. She was rocking back against HG’s fingers shamelessly. “I can take more,” she said, and immediately blushed.

HG obliged her, moving from two fingers to three. She felt an urge to reach forward, wind her fingers into Myka’s hair, and pull. She indulged it.

“Son of a…” Myka hissed, and would have collapsed face first into the grass had HG’s grip not been so tight.

Combined with HG’s hard thrusts, it was soon enough to have Myka coming hard. For a long minute, she propped haphazardly on her forearms, panting hard, head spinning.

“HG,” she said finally, flopping over onto her back. “I… oh.”

“I’m sorry, darling,” HG said, and bit her bottom lip. Her hand was in her pants, circling furiously. “I was having trouble waiting.”

Myka’s mouth was suddenly dry. “It’s okay,” she said, unable to look away. “Do you… Should I maybe help?”

HG nodded her head furiously.

Myka hadn’t expected herself to be able to move so quickly. Lethargy had turned her bones to lead, but she supposed that with an incentive like the one she was facing, there was no foe which could remain unvanquished.

HG was liquid against her fingers, hot and slick and clearly almost gone. She put her hands on Myka’s shoulders and buried her face against Myka’s neck, and it really didn’t take long.

“Yes,” HG breathed, trembling against her.

It was some minutes before they recovered themselves enough to stand. The knees of Myka’s jeans were grass-stained and wrinkled and HG’s hair was deliciously tousled.

Thankfully, their prisoner was still soundly unconscious.

“I suppose we should call in,” Myka said, surprised by a sudden burst of shyness. She didn’t feel quite the urgency she had before, but only by a little.

Artie’s face appeared on the Farnsworth, looking worried. “Are you okay?” he asked, and hurried on before they could answer. “There’s been some kind of weapons accident by the base. It’s been evacuated. You should get out of there. Who knows what kind of side-effects there might be.”

Myka felt a blush creeping up her neck. “I think we’ll be okay,” she said, voice strangled. “We’ve got the artifact. We’ll be in soon.”

She closed the Farnsworth and looked at HG. “Do you really think…”

HG shrugged. “Perhaps modern weaponry is more devious than I could have imagined.”

Indeed, Myka agreed.


End file.
